I'm Here
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Tag to House Divided. Abby sees Gibbs for the first time after being back home. May turn into a series.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I was sad to not see a scene with Abby & Gibbs yet this season, regarding his return. So I thought I would write my take. I am considering turning this into a series of other's reactions at his return. If this would interest you, please leave a review and I will do my best. If not, this will stand alone. Thank you and Enjoy.

* * *

When Ellie arrived at Tim's apartment and mentioned seeing Gibbs, Abby couldn't find an excuse to leave soon enough. She hugged her goodbyes before heading to NCIS to find him. She had imagined their reunion for months and now that it was finally here she wasn't sure what to expect. Would Gibbs even want to be hugged? Will he want to see her? Would he want to be left alone? The elevators doors opened and she saw him just sitting there. She approached slowly even if every fiber in her wanted to run into his arms. When she met his eyes, they instantly welled with tears.

"Hey," she said cautiously.

He stood up gingerly and made his way around the desk to embrace her. "Abs."

She savored how it felt. It had been too long. She didn't want to let go.

And neither did he.

It was a full minute before he eased back and cupped her face. "Abs." He repeated, unsure of how to maintain his composure or express exactly how he was feeling at the sight of her.

"You're okay," she said to herself and to him. "You're really okay."

He only nodded.

"Can I get you anything? I picked up jogging while you were away…it helped….I can be back from the coffee shop in no time with a fresh cup….or a burger and fries…pie…anything you need." She stopped herself. "Or I could drive…that might be faster…"

He hushed her, knowing how relieved and scared she had to be. "I'm okay."

"You're not," she said simply. "You can't be."

He shrugged, not disagreeing with her. "But I'm here."

Abby almost wanted to pinch him to make sure he was real but resisted. She glanced at his chair and took hold of his hand. "You should sit."

He followed her lead and blurted out the next two words with no finesse. "Don't go."

She nodded and pulled Tim's chair over and sat beside him.

For hours neither said a word.

Because he was there.

And that…that was _more_ than enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding his door locked was a bit of a surprise, but him opening it before she had a chance to knock wasn't. She gave him a once over before stepping inside and curling into his arms.

"Are you hurt?" She was gentle with her embrace, no matter how badly she wanted to hold him tight.

He shook his head against her.

She stepped away, wiping at her tears. "I just _needed_ to see you…I'm sure you're exhausted."

Gibbs tried to smile at her. He was thrilled to see her face and had longed for this very moment for months…but he didn't know how to do this. He didn't know how to be back.

Not yet.

She understood. "I'll go…but call if you need anything okay? I made sure all your favorites were stocked up for when you came home…" She paused. "I knew you'd come home."

It was then he smiled at her. "Thanks for believing Abs."

"Never stopped," she assured him before turning towards the door to leave.

He held the door above her as it opened and wanted more than anything to ask her to stay.

"I could stay."

"Want to stay?"

They said simultaneously.

Maybe he needed her just as badly as she needed him. Even if neither would quite admit it.

"I can stay."

There was a lot of silence as the night grew later and it didn't take long for Abby to fall fast asleep on the couch. Gibbs remained like a fixture in the seat beside her, propping his feet up and watching the fire die out. It was almost sunrise when he realized he hadn't slept. But it didn't matter.

He wasn't alone.

And _that_ mattered.

More than anything.


	3. Chapter 3

The flight was an eerie quiet as Anthony DiNozzo stared out the window. The lights were dimmed for others to sleep but that was the furthest thing from his mind. The past year had been anything but easy. Grief still came to him in waves. Sometimes he could sense it coming, sometimes he couldn't. This was one of those times when he could. So he took long deep breaths and pushed down the emotion. If anything, he should be relieved. His friends were alive.

Within a short span of time, the likelihood of losing the two of the most important people in his life was high. He often wondered if it was really happening. Should he have left? Would he have been there? Would he have jumped off the chopper instead of McGee? So many questions. But just like he left to Paris for answers, he was heading back to DC for the very same thing.

He needed to see them. He needed to know they were okay.

After seeing Tim, he tried to let himself into Gibbs' place, only to find it locked.

 _This can't be good_ , he thought to himself.

"Boss, it's me, DiNozzo…your long lost senior agent…" He knocked a few more times before the door opened.

Gibbs looked as though he had aged ten years.

"You look as handsome as ever boss." He tried to attempt humor and was surprised when Gibbs actually smiled.

"Good to see you Tony." He welcomed him inside and enveloped him in a brief embrace.

"There's no place like home…" He spoke as if he had rehearsed that very line. "Just left McGee."

"Yeah? How's he doing?"

"Seems okay. How you doing boss?"

"Not your boss anymore Tony."

He scoffed a bit. "Right…hard to forget."

"A lot of things are," he replied while turning his back and heading into the kitchen. "Get you a drink?"

Tony only nodded before taking a seat at the table. Gibbs set the glass down and the two of them stared at each other for a minute.

"How's Tali?"

"Great…stubborn, head strong, thinks quick on her feet, smart…she gets a lot from Ziva."

They shared a brief laugh.

"How's Abby?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Something tells me you already know the answer to that Tony."

"So, maybe she called a few times while you guys were gone…." He stared at him. "Or a few dozen times."

"Hope she'd reach out…" Gibbs nodded towards him. "Thanks for being there."

"Happy to help…only wish I could have done more."

"You're here, counts for a lot."

Tony sipped at his drink. "I knew you'd make it by the way. Never doubted for a second."

"That makes one of us."

"Want to know how I knew?" He looked for approval before continuing. "Because Probie was there…you needed to make sure he stayed alive…that he got home."

"Did what I had to do."

"You always do," he finished his drink and motioned towards the basement. "What do you got cooking down there?"

"I'll show ya….just one thing?"

"Anything."

"More drinking, less talking."

Tony had to smile as he followed behind him. "Copy that boss."


End file.
